Power Affair
by Aiko Isari
Summary: AU. They're both just going to pretend everything is all right. At least until night falls, and one can act. Then their dance begins. Pre-02. For laryna6.


He can't act during the day.

Hikari is normal then, as normal as she has ever been. From this person's vague observations alone, she really never has been. So when the sun rises, _he_ is helpless. She lives her life, perhaps oblivious, or hiding her helplessness. Neither of them are certain.

Wizarmon, however, is not. That doesn't mean he moves anyway, at least, not very often. The human has a life of their own. He is already inconveniencing them by being here. They say they are fine with it, but Wizarmon can't risk it. He can't be noticed, not yet.

It has to be soon, however. The clock in her is ticking, and ticking fast.

Wizarmon knows the vampire well, he thinks as the human he resides in goes about his day. He knows through Tailmon's scars and welts, through the sour twist of her mouth and the thickness of his voice. Of his laughter, powerful and cruel.

He is confident, but petty. He is hungry, but unwilling to risk his life with his sanity intact.

He is exploitable.

It will take time, but Wizarmon will figure out a way. Friendship had worked once before. It had been the vampire's downfall, otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation.

But first, to understand the human world. First to understand why Vamdemon had simply not taken over someone else, someone powerful, and started anew.

While the human works and lives, Wizarmon plots.

Then, night falls.

It is gradual, and as the human sinks into sleep, Wizarmon drifts into full wakefulness. In her home, Vamdemon must do the same in Hikari's small, fragile body. He has more time than Vamdemon. Hikari has to sneak away, look natural. Natural and the vampire are things always at odds. He's too flashy, too gaudy, too cruel.

Wizarmon reflexively puts a hand to his chest. If he himself had only been a little less so, a little less one-track minded himself, he would have lived, perhaps. But there was only one track his mind could have taken he supposed.

He smiles to himself as he rested against the wall of an abandoned building. He regarded the cracks in the walls, the fallen glass. So much destruction, so much to repair. It is even slower for humans. They are too fragile.

Vamdemon wishes to bring more, but why has he not acted?

"Oh, so _that's_ who you are. Such a random face."

Hikari's voice is not twisted by the invader, which could be a good sign. Could also be worse, he isn't sure. "You look harmless." The enemy's emotions are clear. He's never been good at hiding them.

"You don't," he says. It's true, at least to him. Small child, red eyes. He can't lighten her skin, weaken her to sunlight. He can't increase her muscle mass, or make her fly. Even so, Yagami Hikari is not a helpless girl. She never has been. The power of the crest within her is clear in the way Vamdemon can barely make her stay stil.

"Soon," Vamdemon says with a chuckle. "if only you would learn to work with me. Tailmon would love to see you again."

Wizarmon knows better than to rise to that bait. It's good though, he can't deny the tormentor doesn't know how to hit him where it hurts. "And to see you in her partner's face, to feel you seek a new body, to warp it. I wonder how much luck you'll have. You barely can contain her for half a day, can you? You're limited by your own story."

Wamdemon smiles but the eye twitches. Good. He needs to remember this feeling. If not, Wizarmon will just remind him, distract him, outwit him. At this point, without his powers, without any influence, he can't do much more.

At least that mean this monster can't either.

"You're mouthier now that you're dead. I know your face, you know." But Hikari won't and that's what's important.

"And I know yours," Wizarmon counters, pretending to be unrattled and twitching his small, tan fingers. This body is so young, but he was able to possess them for a reason. His fate has likely already been decided. He pities this boy. "You'll cause a scene."

"It will be over by then." Hikari's feet turn and the smile that lights up her face is fanged. Those are new. "Everything will. You will be first."

Wizarmon crosses his arms. "If that's your calling card, I'm disappointed."

"Wait your turn, dear boy. Wait your turn with the _rest of the maggots_."

It is not a little girl's laugh that comes out of those lips. It's a shame no one's there to notice.

Once she's gone, Wizarmon heads for home. They sleep late. Weekends allow that apparently. Such a strange human system.

They wake up to a phone call.

"Ryo," whispers a voice, choked with a sob. "Ken's been hit by a car."

The human swallows and Wizarmon _knows._

 _Damn you,_ the ghost thinks. _Damn you._

That was his _real_ first step, then.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So this was fun. :D Did anybody expect that? I hope not.

Challenges: Halloween Trick or Treat Bag 2015 (Thanks for putting up with my slow betaing laryna6!), what-if challenge, Digimon non flash bingo number 950 - prompt: vision, what-if challenge, Diversity Writing (Digimon) B42. Write about a meeting that is not a first meeting, and AU Diversity Boot Camp prompt 49 - wretched (possessed by something! AU)


End file.
